


Asylum

by TheOfficialKai517



Series: A Story/One-Shot Per Fandom [13]
Category: Tuck Everlasting - Miller/Tysen/Shear & Federle, Tuck Everlasting - Natalie Babbitt
Genre: My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Jesse takes asylum at Miles's place.





	Asylum

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon over on Tumblr.

"I need a place to stay."  
Miles studied his younger brother, fighting back the loud, exasperated sigh that wanted, more than anything, to escape.  
"What did you do this time?"  
Honestly, that was just about the only reason that Miles could see why Jesse was seeking asylum here.  
"Absolutely nothing," Jesse replied calmly, "can't a guy just... Stay with his older brother if he wants to?"  
Miles wanted to say "No" so badly, but... As much as Jesse annoyed him and got into trouble, he was still Miles' younger brother. That had to count for something, right?  
"Fine," Miles sighed, "come on in."  
Jesse grinned and threw his arms tightly around his brother's neck. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"  
Miles rolled his eyes, gently pushing his younger brother away. "Let's just get inside already."  
\-----  
It was the middle of the night when there was a knock at the door. Miles sighed, already having a sense as to who it was. When he opened the door, he found that his suspicions were correct: standing outside was a local constable.  
"I'm looking for a young man, about seventeen or eighteen," he began, skipping right past all formalities, "never did catch his name. But he did let all of Mrs. Jones's chickens loose."  
Okay. That was a new one. But there was no doubt, at least to Miles, that it was his younger brother.  
Still, he didn't quite feel like turning Jesse in.  
Instead, he told the constable that he had not seen the young man in question, but that he would keep his eye out for him.  
Once the constable had left, Miles shut the door tightly before yelling: "JESSE!!!"


End file.
